1. Field of the Invention
A casket or coffin is provided with a drawer to receive an urn or other vessel containing ashes of a decedent.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of caskets or coffins to contain a decedent's remains is an integral part of viewings, religious ceremonies and other funeral practices, especially military or state funerals. However, due to the scarcity of burial plots and/or the changing preference of decedents, their estates or their families, cremation is increasingly becoming more prevalent. Decedent's remains, in the form of ashes after cremation, are typically temporarily or permanently contained in an urn. Although such urns can be displayed at the aforementioned viewing, religious ceremonies and other funeral practices, the customary manner of displaying a casket or coffin during such events appears to be desirable among mourners, friends and family of the decedent.
There has heretofore been no manner in which to satisfy the customary display of a casket containing a decedent's remains in the form of ashes.